A Lost Race
by hidden watcher
Summary: there's a new creature in the Big Apple. Is it a friend or foe? Can Jake find out what it is before it too late and what dose the new kid have to do with it? read to find out. I NEED REVIEWS [running late]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of AD: JL or its characters. I need reviews

Chapter1

It was like any other dayof the school year. Three kids around the same age where walk down the street to school.

"Yo, Jake what do think will happen to night," said Trixie

"I hope that…" Jake was cut off

"Sorry coming through here." A kid said whizzing by them

"Yo, what's his dail," said Jake

"Don't know dude it seem he was in like in a hurry." Said spud

"Why spud school doesn't stat in a half hour yo" said Trixie

"Maybe he like school" spud suggest

They all paused and then laughed hysterically.

* * *

In Mythology 

"O.K. class settle down," said Prof. Rotwood

….

"I SAID SETTLE DOWN," yelled Prof. Rotwood

….

"Good, Now today we will be discussing about fairies"

35 minutes later

Knock knock

"Yes who is it"

"Oh it just me Rotwood"

"Ah Principal Derceto what brings you here?"

"Oh nothing really, except I have a new student here for you and his name is Sean Jahn"

"Its pronounce John" said the kid as he walked into the room.

* * *

what do you think? I really need reviews 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of AD: JL or its characters. I need reviews

Chap2

then a tall kid walked into the room.He was about five foot five (that making him the tallest kid in the room). He has dark golden brown hair, but his eyes where cover by sunglasses. He wore a light brown vest with a white button t-shirt and a pair of somewhat baggy jeans and lastly a pair of black and brown shoes.

"Well then Mr. Jahn please tell the class a little about your self," replied Rotwood

"Well there's not much to tell," said Sean

"Then just cover the biases,"

"OK then, my name is Sean Jahn I'm 14, I'm from Wisconsin and I like to do read is that ok," said Sean

"Um yes that will do just fine. Now take a seat," said Rotwood

"Wow, that was shot Trixie. Um Trixie. Hay Trix " Jake asked Trixie who was staring at Sean.

"Huh what Jake" replied Trixie

"Are you crushing Trixie?" Jake said with a grin.

"What me nay I was just thinking why is he wearing sun glass" Trixie said looking at Jake

"Because I have a miner eye condition," said Sean as he was sittingdown behind Trixie.

"Oh! I didn't knowis it bad?" asked Trixie

"Oh no, its nothing just some thing dealing with the coloration of my eyes" he said pulling down his shades showing his eyes. As Trixie, look, she saw his blue hazel eyes looking back at her, but then notice them turn to a dark ocean blue

"Wow those are just strait tripping man how long have you had them" Trixie responded

"As long as I could remember," Sean said

"Dose any one else in your family have the same condition" Jake asked

"Not that I know of" Sean replied

Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiinnnnnnngggggg

* * *

Later after school.

"Those where some freaky tricks he did with those eyes there Jake" Trixie said

"Whose eyes?" Spud said as he walked over.

"Oh hi spud we were just talk about this new guy in school" Jake said

"Oh you mean Sean" spud said.

"Yeah how did you knew?" Jake asked.

"He is in gym with me. He is like really fast cause he like went like zoom and stuff," said spud

"Hey spud," said Sean just coming out side. "That was a great game of doge ball in gym class"

"Yeah you were like the bust with your moves dude"

Jake and Trixie exchange glances with each other and then Jake said, "What moves?"


	3. in the gym

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of AD: JL or its characters. I need reviews

Chap3

Earlier in gym

"Ok kids today in gym class and the first game will be DODGE BALL. Now I will spit you all in two group. Lets see here you, you, you, and you three team one and the rest team two." said the Couch.

The teams were a bit uneven team two had 10 players on there team. while team, one had six that consented of the new kid Sean, Spud, the nerdy girl, the fat kid, and two girls who where still talking about something.

"Team 2 will have the balls first team one get ready (like they have a chance) and go"

It looks like team two will have the first win. First, they had gotten every body except Sean and Spud. They had 3 balls left to throw they ponder who would be next should they go after Spud who is running, or go for Sean who is just standing there. They picked Sean. One through a ball at him first, but he dodged it. So next two balls where thrown at him and again he dodge the balls, this time he caught one. Then he said " my turn now" with a little grin and through the ball.

10 min later

Every one on team two was out.

o.k, it's shot.I know.It's just a flash back soreview


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer; I do not own any part of AD: JL or its characters. I need reviews

Chap4

Back to now

"It wasn't that hard I was just that good at dodging," said Sean." So spud would you please introduce me to your friends"

"Oh yeah this is Jake and Trixie" said Spud as Sean shake their hands.

"So, Sean what brings you to the Big Apple?" Jake ask

"Ah, I rather not talk about that," replied Sean "So any way, do you guys what to go over to my place and hag out?"

"Sure Sean, Yo, Jake do you need to be in the shop to day" said Trixie.

"Yeah Trixie. Gramps got some stuff to do you know" replied Jake

* * *

Later at grandpa's shop

"Hay where's your friends kid" said fu as Jake walked in alone.

"Oh, they're hanging out with this new kid, " said Jake calmly "So gramps what's the plan for tonight"

"Tonight we are going to have a stack out in central park. We had received information about the Huntsclan being there,"

"What the Huntsclan is back," said Jake in a shock

"Yes young one most of them at lest" said grandpa

"What about rose " said Jake questioning

"I do not know young one" said grandpa

* * *

At central park that night

There was Jake in human form walking along talking on his cell phone to Trixie.

"So Trixie how was it at Sean's place"

"Yo Jakey, his place is off the hock man."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's huge; it's like a studio man. It toke up three floors man. The top three floors, not including the roof man."

"Wow it sound great Trixie"

"And that's not Jake, he even have a pool"

"Oh Whoa wait a minute, he have a pool"

Then Jake notice a shadow move across the side walk in the distance "yo Trixie I gotta call you later, bye."

who is? what is it? who know?I do. so review


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer; I do not own any part of AD:JL. i need reviews

* * *

Jake rushed to follow the shadow, but kept at a safe distant. He kept up with it but had hard time seeing it. The shadow then stops at the edge of the lake. Jake could tell it was a person but had a hard time seeing his face. Then Jake said softly "Eyes of the dragon." then his eyes blinked red for a moment but when he look back he saw that no one was there. As he looked around, he notices an all too familiar foe stepping out form the trees on the other side of the lake. He was Huntsman, he then notice him staring into the lake as if he was waiting for some one to come out. Then Jake toke out the walky-talky and said " Yo, fu. I found huntspunk he's at The Lake, by Bowling Greens. What do I do? Over," 

Just stay where you are kid gramps and me are on our way. Keep an eye on but if some thing happens, stop him ok. Over." Said Fu Dog

"O.K. Over." Replied Jake

"I'm not going to wait for them to get here. I need answers now. DRAGON UP!" Jake said to him self. Than flew up to the other side.

* * *

Over by Huntsmen 

"Where is this mystery person that I'm suppose to meet. He said that he will be at a lake for as many nights that there are lakes . I hate playing games. I hope that I find him tonight or…" as huntsmen talked but was cut-off

"Or what? You go running and screaming to your mommy" as Jake was landing

"DRAGON"

"Yes, dragon. I thought you left the city for good"

"I did but there's some things I needed to do first" as he shot ropes to trapped the American Dragon

"what the? Ah man."

"This seem much better than waiting for some information on other magical creatures. Don't you think" As he point his staff at him. Then all of the sudden a blast of water hit him away from Jake. Jake looked at the direction that the water came from and saw something that he had never saw before. There by the water stood a seven-foot tall creature dripping-wet with one paw strait out in front facing him. "Whoa, thanks there for the save man but can you untied me here please" called out to the creature. It remained silent and walked forwards to Jake. Then it looked down at Jake. Jake said, "So are you…" Jake what cut-off when it knocked Jake out-cold.

* * *

do you know whats happening yet?If so tell me. P.S i do accept all types of reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer; i do not own any AD:JL. i need reviews

* * *

"Jaaakke"

"Jjjaaake"

"Jake wake up. What happen here kid?"

"Ooh my head. What happen fu" Jake said opening his eyes in his grandfather's shop

"Hay kid that what we wont to know. By the time me and gramps got there you where out and the huntsmen was gone." said fu

"Well all I remember was me and Hauntdork getting ready to fight. When bam he got blasted and I gotten tied up." Jake told the story so he wouldn't look too stupid.

"Did you get a good look at it." Gramps asked

"Yeah but I couldn't tell what it was for sure, but it was magical for sure" Jake replied

"This is quite puzzling Jake. It is not like any creatures that we seen before. Oh well no time to figure this out now you have school tomorrow."

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room filled with books. A dark figure sat behind a desk holding a hunts staff. Listening to the huntsmaster. 

"I almost had him. I was so close but you. You stopped me. Why?"

"Because I need him for some thing fool. Just as I need you to do some things for me."

"Fine what is it'

"First I need you to promise to not hurt the American Dragon"

"What?"

"And secondly you need to give this letter to huntsgirl" he said tossing the envelope to huntsmaster

"Fine but I have two questions for you. One who are you and where's my information'

I am the Keeper of the Book of All." As the dark figure to revel the creature. Then it turns around to grab some thing. At this, the huntsmaster jump to attack it, but was caught in mid air by water form a fountain off to the side. The creature then turn back with a fold, walked casually to him, and said, "And your information is in this folder." The Haunsmaster was stun at what just happen and asked, " How did you do that?"

"Its all in the folder, good bye" with that lest remark every thing went black.

A few moments later, the Huntsmaster popped up in the middle of his lair dripping-wet holding a folder and a letter for huntsgirl.

* * *

oh boy oh boy the suspence is killing me. how about you? do you want to knowmore about the keeper of the book of all? then reviews a tell me 


	7. Chapter 7

discalmer; i do not own AD:JL. I need reviews

* * *

"Huntsmaster you're back" said Huntsgirl a.k.a. Rose as walked by the door.

"Huntsgirl I have some thing for you" he said holding out the letter to her. Rose walked up, toke the letter, and then asked, "Why are you wet

"Its none thing. Now go," he said in a stern voice as he went to his desk. He opens the folder and examines the papers. He soon found that they where all legends of creatures he never heard of before. Then he found this text.

_Facts of the Keepers and its' race_

_The keepers are a part of a race that protects the Book of All. The race it self had been lost for over 200 years. The race had many names as gods, spirits, and protectors. Their powers where only rival by one other race. Dragons. Like dragons, they can only take one other form. One human and one animal hybrid that best represent them. Each one has a control over an element like dragons and their breaths. In addition, like dragons the powers always skips generations. The only exceptions are the keepers. A Keeper is always in tuned with their powers so that means that they can control all the elements around them and only that one will receive the powers. For the reasons of protecting the book. Ever keeper will use the book for only help to find a hero or get help to find a hero. For the book, hold all secrets known and unknown to the owner. And hold true destines with in its pages._

"What is he planning to do?" he thought to him self after reading it.

* * *

On top of a skyscraper, two loves meet to talk. 

"Hello Rose"

"Hello Jake"

"It been a while since we last talk"

"Ya I know"

"So now you know that I'm a dragon. Do you think we can still be friends"?

"I don't know Jake. I don't know" as the sound and her fade away.

"Rose don't go. Don't go," he cried out now surrounded by darkness

"What's the mater Jake?" said a voice from the shadow

Jake turns to where the voice came from claws ready and saw the creature. "What are you? Who are you?"

"All you need to know is that some one will come from you and you must go with them. If you want to know, more I will tell you in good time. Oh, one more thing, wake up your going to be late"

Then Jake woke up and he was in his room "it must have been a dream" he said to him self putting his hand to his head but then notice that he still had his dragon's claws.

* * *

ha it's not part of any one its independant. weird isn't it. oh wait a box of cookie yum. tell me what you think please. 


	8. Chapter 8

disclamer; i do not own AD:JL. i need reviews

* * *

That morning while going to school, Jake told Spud and Trixie what happen last night at the park.

"Jakey that can't be good news."

"Yeah I know Trix, but it took out Huntsmaster in one hit. It can't that bad."

"But it also took you out Jake."

"You might be right. Yo Spud why are you checking your watch" Jake asked as they stop just across school.

"Sean made a bet that he can get donuts form that one place in China Town and back before 7:35."

"That's going to be hard it morning rush hour."

"Yeah I know but free donuts dude"

"So how mush longer dose he have?"

"Two minutes."

Just then, form down the street Jake notice some thing moving fast. Then Jake using his dragon eyes saw that it was Sean on roller-blades doing unbelievable tricks. Jake then asked Spud "what if he dose make it Spud"

"He keeps the change out of fifty," replied Spud then he turned a round to see Sean just stopping in front of them.

"I told you that I could do it. Donuts any one?" Sean said holding a big box of donuts

"Sure and I must say those where some cool move Sean" said Jake grabbing a donut.

"Thanks, now should we get going"

With that, they cross the street and headed to the school.

* * *

In the hall by Jake's locker. Jake, Trixie, and Spud waited for Sean to get back from his locker. On Sean's way, back not that far form Jake. Brad and some other guys made Sean trip by having one guy push Sean to make him trip over Brad's backpack that he just dropped. Causing Sean to turn around falling backwards, but some how Sean caught him self before he hit the ground. Jake, Trixie, and Spud saw every thing that happens but Jake for a second saw some thing that didn't belong. 

"Yo, guy did you see that?"

"See what? That new home boy therejust did some matrix stunts back there"

"No."

"Then what. "

"A tail."

"A what?"

"For a second I saw him with a tail."

"Hold it Jake you **saw** himwith a tail."

"Yeah."

"Hay guys." said Sean leaning against a locker

"Hi Sean I have a question to ask" said Jake with a solemn look to Sean

"Well … um …. ah ... oh look" Sean pointed back at Brad. Brad at this point was getting soak by a bubblier that had just broke a pipe. Jake, Trixie, and Spud turn to look at what happen, but when they turn back, Sean was gone.

* * *

oh no it look like Jake isn't the only one with secerts. what could it be? hay who ate all the cookies? please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

disclamer; i do not own AD:JL. i need reviews.

* * *

The rest of the day went like normal except for some little incidents with odd timing. In mythology class, Professor Rotwood kept slipping on water and slides over by Sean every time Jake starts to ask about what happen in the hall. At lunch before Jake could finish saying "so what happen in the hall?" the sprinklers went off and every one had to leave the room. And at the end of the day, Sean wasn't there.

"Hay, did you guy see Sean?

"Yeah dude he said that he was going to visit one of his grand dad's old friends with his mom Jake"

"How do you know this spud"?

"Oh he told me before he got in to a car."

"Ah man, gust we have to ask Fu about it then"

* * *

Later at the shop. Jake, Trixie, and Spud walked in to find Fu running around the shop in a state of panic.

"Yo, fu what are you tripping about" Trixie asked Fu with an odd look in her eyes.

"They're coming today," said Fu striating out the couch.

"Who's coming Fu" Jake asked stepping out of his way.

"The daughter of a old friend and her youngest son" as he went to the back room.

"Say gramps, do you know what he talking about?" Jake asked as Fu handed him a broom.

"The only thing I know is that he hadn't seen her in over two hundred years" replied grandpa as Fu looking a bit better than usual.

"So what are they? Talking dogs or some thing" Jake asked.

"No way kid they are a part of a race that had been hiding for over two hundred years."

"So why are they coming Fu?"

"There was an incident kid that kinda left a trainee with out a trainer "

"So, what are we suppose to do?"

"Help train him kid what do you think"

'So what is he then Fu?" Just then the door open to show a woman in her early thirties in a business suit. She walked in looking around and said, "Um hello I'm looking for… oh Fu Dog." Spotting Fu Dog

"Cindy is that you? Boy you have grown" said Fu with a surprise look.

"Yes it me and as you can see I've changed, but you still look as wrinkly as ever" giving him a hug.

"So where's the new keeper?"

Oh his coming. Oh there he is" as she pointed back to the door. Jake, Trixie, and Spud was shocked at who had just enter.

* * *

ok its up now last time this chapter was earsed from all my files so i had to rewrite it. please review

gremlins: ha ha

ah gremlins get out of here


	10. Chapter 10

Get back you little monsters you're not geting this one.I have karaoke and i'm not afraid to use it.

gremlins: ok bye bye

Sorry I had some problems with my last computer. Now heres my story.

* * *

"So Mom, why am I in this electronics store for again" 

"To get you some proper training Sean, from some one who know as much as your grandfather. Especially after what happen the other night. Plus I have some catching up to do. " She turn to Fu "He just gotten the hang of dream invasion last night after his mission"

"So Cindy, what was the kid's last mission about?" asked Fu casually

"It was nothing. Really, I just need to send a message to some one" said Sean making it sound that their wasn't a problem.

"But you couldn't find the right address of her. So what did you do? You decide to get to her mentor to deliver the message for you. And don't you forget that if I hadn't taken his staff away he would had slain you regardless of your power." Cindy started to lecture

"Mom I think we should explain to the others here what happen. Cause they look a little confused. Plus three of the four are from school" interrupted Sean as he pointed at Jake, Trixie, and Spud who were all still shocked from when Sean entered. Especially Trixie and Spud from when Cindy entered.

Cindy turned and said sounding a bit surprised, "Oh. Hello there Trixie, Spud and." "Jake mom, you haven't met him before," Sean said added

"Ah, that's right Jake the American Dragon. I heard so much about you," she said then remembers, "Oh, I almost forgot I need to discuses some things with Fu and Lao shi," As the three walk to the bake room.

"So, Guys I gust now would be a good time to explained some things," said Sean walking towards Jake

"Yeah, you think, any ways what are you? I heard Fu say something about the Keeper, what is that any ways?" asked Jake a little irritated.

"And what can you do home boy" asked Trixie.

"Hold it, one question at a time guys ok," said Sean as he took a seat, "First thing is, oh how can I say this, I'm a mix-breed"

"A what?"

"A mix-breed is some one who retains both powers of the parents from two different magical back ground. You see my mom is a totem spirit, and my father is an elemental binder."

"What in the world is a totem spirit and elemental being? I never hard of them before" asked Jake

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't known about them because their part of the lost races."

"The lost what?" asked Jake

"I will explain later. A totem spirit is a creature that have the ability to change in to one animal, one psychic ability, and power of one element"

'So, what are they Sean?" asked Trixie

"An Otter from, danger senses, and control over water where my first powers, but since I'm the keeper I get more powers from the last two areas"

"So, dude what are your other powers," asked Spud

"Oh teleportation, mind block, and dream invasion. Along with air, fire, earth, and electricity."

"Whoa, cool, so what powers would and elemental bender have" asked Spud

"Its binder and they can bind them selves with and bend only one element to increase their strength"

"So that means that," stated Jake

"Not only can I bend all my elements, I can also bind with them too"

* * *

Meanwhile in the back room. Cindy told Fu and Lao shi about Sean's powers and other things. 

"So, what happen to old Hug Lin? Where did he go?" Asked Fu

"I don't know what happen to him; he had disappeared after a trip to check up on some thing and never came back, and that was six mouths ago. I couldn't train because I don't know all the moves, he was training with his older brothers until they could teach him any more." Explained Cindy

"So how can Fu teach him, he not one of you" asked Lao shi

"Because he have a couple of books that my father gave him just in case like some thing like this happens"

"Yeah he had some odd ways to make sure that things stay on course. I still have the books somewhere in here" replied Fu

"So I was wondering who did Sean need to deliver the massage to," asked Lao shi

"Oh, um, it is some one in the Huntsclan," said Cindy hastily

* * *

I gust that most of you saw this coming. If you didn't why not it wasso obvious.Any how i hope that my computer won't go next time that I discide to update. please review 


End file.
